Raziel's Granddaughter
by Zellie Jackson
Summary: It's just a normal day for the shadowhunters, killing demons and saving the world. Then Jace stumbles upon a book that tells of a princess that was sealed away inside of a crystal during the 11th century. She just happens to be a direct descendent of the Angel Raziel. Jace sets out to find her and discovers something that may change the world forever. Rated T for safety. NO HATING!
1. Chapter 1

**This was honestly just written out of boredom. Same rules as always with my stories. No hating, and if you don't like the story just stop reading it. Right now I'm trapped inside of my house because of a snow storm and I just felt like doing another experiment. The reason why a lot of my other stories is because I can't think of anything else to write... Anyways... Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mortal Instruments characters, I only own Crystal. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

_** It's the 11th century and this takes place at a small kingdom near Idris. Jonathan Shadowhunter has come to this kingdom for one reason and one reason only, to save the kingdom's princess.**_

I gasp as I trip and fall down the stairs. When I hit the bottom of the stairs, instead of hitting the stone cold ground I land on something soft that makes an _OOF_ sound when I land on it. I look up to see I landed on Jonathan. Blushing I quickly scramble to my feet and help him up, "I am so sorry Jonathan!" "Don't be princess, it wasn't your fault, it was that stupid dress's fault. Now come on, I need to get you to Idris." He grabs my hand and runs off, we pass the servant's quarters and that's when I hear screams. l yank away from him and run into the bedroom of my favorite servant. When I run in I see Henry, a boy with medium length blonde hair, gold eyes, and he's wearing all black, backed up against a wall with this... This creature in front of him. It raises it's hand and brings it down. "NO! HENRY!"

The creature stops and turns quickly, it's pitch black eyes scanning me from top to bottom. My body freezes as it inches towards me slowly completely forgetting about Henry. Behind me I hear Jonathan say my name but I ignore him, as long as the creature is concentrated on me and not Henry I'm fine. I slowly look up as the creature raises it's clawed hand. Closing my eyes I wait for the claws to kill me so I can welcome death as an old friend. Only thing is, I don't ever feel the claws tear into my flesh, so I open my eyes and see Henry standing in front of me with his arms on either side of me. He looks down at me and smiles wincing in pain, "Hey Crystal, you ok? Did that thing touch you...?" "H-Henry! Why did you do that?!" He slouches and I struggle to support his weight, over his shoulder I see Jonathan fighting the creature. Slowly I look down once I feel something warm and sticky on my hands and gasp, Henry has huge claw marks going down his back.

Jonathan kills the thing and runs over to me and Henry, "Princess?! Are you ok!?" I nod as I hold Henry in my arms, "Henry, he sacrificed himself to protect me... I never got to tell him that I love him..." Jonathan looks at me sympathetically and helps me stand as my body goes numb, "He died protecting you, so don't let his death be in vein princess." Once again he grabs my hand and runs off pulling me behind him. We run for what seems like ages before we get to Idris. Jonathan takes me to a huge building that shines like a million diamonds. Then he takes me to a room with a statue of an angel in it. In front of the angel is a cup and a stick of crystal. Jonathan grabs it and the cup and leads me to another room. He pushes me into the middle of the room and hands me the cup that has this crimson liquid in it. "Drink princess, your ancestor wants you too." "What is this...?" "The mortal cup, the Angel Raziel gave it to me so I could make shadowhunters, and so I could protect you." "Why would an angel care about me...? " "Simple my dear child, you are a direct descended of me. So you need to be protected, and you must warn the future shadowhunters of the danger that is to come." I look behind me to see a man with short brown hair and wings.

"W-Who are you..." "I am the Angel Raziel, your great great great grandfather, if you drink the blood from that cup you shall be able to fight these demons and the danger that is to come my dear child." He reaches forward and brushes some of my hair out of my face. I lean my face into the palm of my hand and know that he isn't lying, I have always known I was different from everyone else in the kingdom, but I had no clue that I was an angel. "You need to change out of these clothes my dear, these rags do not befit a princess, and an angel at that. Change into this and then I shall tell you everything you need to know." He hands me a silky white dress, the left side of the skirt is super short and stops at my midthigh, as it moves to the right the dress get's longer and skinnier. I walk behind something and change into the dress, taking my hair out of it's bun and running my fingers through it as I walk back to Raziel. He smiles down at me and hands me the cup, I bring it to my lips and drink from it.

After I drink from it he gives the cup to Jonathan and explains everything to me. After he explains everything to me, he takes me and Jonathan to a field. Raziel turns to me and hands me a stele. "The right person will find you when the time is right Crystal. Don't freak out when you are free, the time you are in will be completely different from the time you are in now. Jonathan won't be around anymore either, you'll have to trust the people who free you." He slides a necklace onto me and lifts up the pendants, "It's a piece of amber will have... Well what's in it is a secret for now, and the stone next to it with the symbol of aquarius has a water dragon trapped in it. Whenever you need them for protection, just break them. They shall come out and help you, and once they are done, they shall go back into their stone/amber." Raziel kisses the top of my head and walks to Jonathan, "Jonathan draw this symbol in the air in front of Crystal." Raziel shows Jonathan and he walks to me. Jonathan smiles sadly, "I'll see you later princess. Have a nice sleep." He draws this weird symbol that looks like a figure eight with a line through it. There's a loud crackling sound and crystal starts coming out of the ground around me. Raziel waves and disappears as the door to the room breaks down. Jonathan draws his sword and fights the demons as the crystal gets taller.

Soon I'm incased in crystal and my feet are no longer touching the ground. I slowly start to fall asleep. Before I drift off to sleep I see Jonathan die, he disappears and then I'm consumed by darkness.

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if I mess up Jace's attitude! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mortal Instruments characters, I only own Crystal, and Crystal's dragon.**

* * *

**Jace's POV**

I search through the books in the library to find something to entertain me, it's been rather quiet for the last 3 hours. No demons attacking, no nothing. So I'm resorted to reading. I reach up to grab a book about shadowhunter history when I hear a loud _Thump_! I turn and see a book, I pick it up and look at the name. "_The Descendant of Raziel_? How come I've never heard of this book..." I put up the other books I was going to read and walk out of the library and towards my room. I'm stopped by Clary and Alec arguing. Slowly I look up at them and sigh, "Guys, if you're going to fight go to a different room. You're disturbing the piece..." Alec looks at me, "Whatcha got there Jace?" "A manual on how to get you to shut up..." Clary walks over and tries to take the book from me so I hold it out of her reach. "Come on Jace, let us see!" "Clary it's none of your business, you can read it when I'm done." With that I walk to my room and sit on my bed. I open the book and read.

**TIME CHANGE (~o.o)~**

"Hmmmm..." I pick up the book and go to Hodge and show him the book. "Why have I never seen this book in the library before? Did you just buy it?" Hodge shakes his head, "No, I never did. Though... I have heard about that book. It's said that there's a map in the book somewhere that'll lead you to the princess." Hodge takes the book an starts looking through it. "Hodge, the book is just a fairytail." "AHA!" Hodge opens a slot in the book and pulls out an old, withered piece of paper. "It says: Hello future shadowhunters, if you're reading this than that means the Angel Raziel has decided that it is time for the princess to be set free. This book is **NOT** a fairytail but in fact the truth. On the back of this letter you shall find a map that will lead you to her. Her name is Crystal and she has been asleep for many centuries. Take care of her and do not let the enemy get a hold of her, for they will use Crystal in order to bring Raziel back to earth so they can kill him.

"Crystal is waiting for you to awaken her so she can pass on some information that Raziel told her. Since you have now read this you have about 5 days to find her before the enemy does. This new enemy is beyond anything you will have ever faced, so be prepared shadowhunters and good luck. -Jonathan Shadowhunter" Hodge flips over the letter and hands it to me, "Get the others, tell them to meet me in here. Also, get ready Jace. I'm putting you in charge of this mission." I nod and leave going to the others. "Guys, Hodge wants y'all to meet him in the library." They nod and we all go to Hodge. He turns and holds up the book, "It seems that we have been chosen to look for the descendent of Raziel. Jace has the map, so I'm sending y'all to go find her. You have about 5 days before the princess gets taken by the enemy. We do not know who this enemy is but we do know that she's important." "Why should we believe a book?" "Because Alec, it contained a letter that was from Jonathan Shadowhunter whom you may recall is the very first shadowhunter ever." Alec nods slowly and they all leave to get their gear together.

Once everyone is ready we take the portal to Ibris. Then we follow the map to where she's suppose to be. When we arrive we look around but see nothing. "Well guess it was just a fairytail, I don't see anything!" Alec takes a step foreward and the ground glows. Then it starts to shake and the ground in front of us shatters as a giant crystal comes up out of the ground. I walk over to it slowly as I draw my weapon, when I get closer I wipe away some of the dust and see a girl's face. I draw the rune for cleaning and the dust on the crystal disappears. Inside of the crystal is a girl with long hazel hair, in a white dress. I tap the crystal and draw a rune for breaking. When nothing happens I draw it again, when nothing happens again I narrow my eyes and see the rune for angelic on the floor pointing to the north, I follow it and end up at an altar. On the altar is a note that says, "Hello, Jace. You have been chosen to free the princess and help her save the world. Before you can free her you must complete three tasks. Only you can do these tasks though, no one else. Now, your three tasks are collect 5 feathers from a phoenix, give up something important to you, and finally, reveal a dark secret that you do now want anyone to know."

I sigh and put the note in my pocket turning to the others, "You guys stay here. I have some stuff I have to do... Alone." Before they can say anything else I leave. Now to find a damn phoenix... This should be easy.

* * *

**DONE! So the next three chapters will be about Jace's tasks. Anyways, hope y'all like the story so far. Bye**


End file.
